goosebumpsfandomcom-20200216-history
More Monster Blood
More Monster Blood is an episode of the Goosebumps TV Series. Unlike many other episodes of the series, this episode wasn't a direct adaptation of a Goosebumps book. The episode aired on Fox during the Fox Kids block on November 16, 1996, as the sixteenth episode of Season 2. It was directed by Timothy Bond. This episode serves as a continuation of the previous episode. In this story, Evan travelling back home, and he discovers that Monster Blood is aboard the airplane that he's on. Cast * Kyle Labine as Evan Ross * Ashley Dawn Brown as Julia * Charles Boyland as Conan * Lori Alter as Stewardess * Desmond Campbell as Steward * Brian Sweetapple as University Student * Roger Dunn as Captain * Mark Benesh as Curtis (uncredited) * Andy Chambers as Passenger (uncredited) * Joy Tanner as Sarabeth (archive footage) (uncredited) Blurb As he flies off to meet his parents in Atlanta, Evan thinks he's finally rid of the Monster Blood, the green slimy stuff with a monstrous appetite that he found while snooping around his weird Aunt Kathryn's house. But he's in for the ride of his life when he discovers Monster Blood on board his plane! Plot Evan is on his way home in a plane where he tells his new friends Curtis, Julia, and Conan (a bully) about his adventure with Monster Blood but they do not believe him. A flight attendant tells them to get back to their seats, as dinner is about to be served. Meanwhile, in the luggage storage, Trigger is barking at Monster Blood spilling out of Evan's suitcase. Curtis tells the air hostess that he thinks he should not eat the food given as he is allergic to "stuff" as he describes. He gives her a long list of what he is allergic to. Suddenly the captain feels a jerk from the luggage storage and tells an attendant to check it out. The attendant goes down and sees trails of Monster Blood, looks to the ceiling and screams, as a blob of Monster Blood stuck to the ceiling drips onto him. In the cabin above, Curtis screams and he and Evan get off their seats. Conan had put an ant on Curtis's shorts and Evan helps brush it off. The hostess comes and tells them to settle down or she will get the captain. Before Evan sits back, Conan takes his seat and Evan sits elsewhere. The ant then eats some Monster Blood and hastily runs away. A passenger enters the restroom where he put some soap on his face and reaches for water but rinses his face with Monster Blood by mistake. After some time, passengers waiting to use the restrooms worry that he has been in there for ten minutes. Evan comes and sees some Monster Blood for a brief second under the door. He tries telling the hostess, but she tells him to go back to his seat. She opens the door and the restroom is empty. She takes Evan back to his seat. Evan and the others tell her about Monster Blood and she goes to find the attendant only to be consumed by Monster Blood. Evan tells the others he is going to search for the Monster Blood. Instantly they hear slurping noises as all the other passengers disappear. Conan starts throwing stuff at the Monster Blood. He then throws some airline food which makes the Monster Blood sick. Evan then tells Curtis to go through the luggage bins above the seats to get behind the slime and feed it the food cart, as only he can fit through the bins. Curtis first refuses, because the bins are full of bags, but eventually agrees to try, and he is able to reach the other side. In order to save Curtis, Conan sacrifices himself to the Monster Blood. Evan helps Curtis to push the cart into the Monster Blood before it consumes Julia. The Monster Blood disappears as it regurgitates everything and everyone it ate. Once the plane lands, security officers come to contain what remains of the Monster Blood. Julia gives Evan her number and he remembers that he has left his coat in the plane. He opens a cupboard door only to find the coat along with a giant ant, and he screams in fear upon seeing it. Trivia *The original title of this made-for-television episode was "Flight Monster Blood". But just before it was aired, the title was changed to "More Monster Blood". *This is the second of four television episodes on the Monster Blood DVD. *This is one of the four original episodes that were not adaptions of a book. The other three episodes not based on a book were the three Chillogy episodes. *Curtis sort of matches the description of Kermit from Monster Blood III and IV and his name does sound similar. Kermit, however, could be considered an antagonist and Curtis actually liked Evan. *The man who goes into the bathroom and doesn't come out sort of resembles the description of Mr. Murphy from Monster Blood II. *All that's found of the man is a broken pair of glasses. The glasses look exactly like the glasses on the cover of the first Monster Blood book and could quite possibly be a reference to the first Monster Blood's cover. Gallery Characters EvanRoss(MB-Pt.2)TV.png|Evan Ross Julia(MB-Pt.2)TV.png|Julia ConanBarber.png.png|Conan Barber Stewardess(MB-Pt.2)TV.png|Stewardess Steward(MB-Pt.2)TV.png|Steward UniversityStudent(MB-Pt.2)TV.png|University Student Captain(MB-Pt.2)TV.png|Captain Curtis(MB-Pt.2)TV.png|Curtis Passenger(MB-Pt.2)TV.png|Passenger Scenes File:Moremonsterblood 1.jpg File:Moremonsterblood 2.jpg File:Moremonsterblood 3.jpg File:Moremonsterblood 4.jpg File:Moremonsterblood 5.jpg Category:Goosebumps (television series) Category:Monster Blood Category:Giants Category:Change in Size Category:Animals Category:Bullies (topic) Category:Season 2 Category:Original Episodes Category:One-part episodes Category:Episodes directed by Timothy Bond Category:Episodes